My Love Lasts For Eternity
by Kajune
Summary: -6918- Mukuro is in love, but can he make his love reach the one who is just like him all those years ago? Sequel to 'The Coat'. R


**Title** : My Love Lasts For Enternity

**Disclaimer** : I do not own any of the Characters including KHR.

**Genre** : Romance / Hurt / Comfort

**Warning** : Contains maleXmale content. OCness.

**Summary **: -6918- Mukuro is in love, but can he make his love reach the one who is just like him all those years ago? Sequel to 'The Coat'. R&R

---

**Chapter 1 : Disappearance**

The sky is bright, and so is the snow that falls down to the ground. Hibari wakes up, and lets out a yawn. He slept wonderfully, but getting up might be a nightmare, because today is Christmas. He who dislikes crowds, tend to suffer during days like this. He tries to put them to his advantage, but he only goes home and starts bashing things out of anger.

Anyway, he shall start his day. He gets up off the bed, and exits the room. What caught his sight was Mukuro, who lies on the floor. Out of shock and slight curiosity, he runs to him. On his knees, he holds Mukuro in his arms. He checks his tempreture and finds he is not sick. When he touches his right cheek, he gets surprised; it is wet. Right down from the tip of his eye to the jaw.

He has been crying, but why?

Hibari moves Mukuro onto the sofa, before leaving the room and coming back, with a towel. He attempts to whip the other's face dry, but as he does so, Mukuro awakes. Hibari pulls the towel back, and makes eye contact with a surprised illusionist.

A moment of silent passes by, then Mukuro begins to smile.

"Good morning," Mukuro greets. "Did you sleep well?"

"Doesn't matter," Hibari replies. "What about you?"

"Splendid." Mukuro says with a cheerful tone.

"Don't lie to me."

"I'm not lying."

"I saw you on the floor earlier."

Silience, as well as the change of expression on Mukuro's face. Serious, and slight dissapointment. But Mukuro is Mukuro, so he quickly laughs it off.

"I am fine," He says. "I promise you."

"You are such a horrible liar."

Hibari's statement not only renders Mukuro speechless but surprised. Said Perfect gets up off the ground and leaves the room, in order to put away the now useless towel and get ready for a horrible day.

Mukuro lies there quietly, with eyes widen in shock and mind thinking many thoughts. Hibari saw him lying on the floor, and he had woken him up by whipping his face with a dry towel. Meaning he found out his cheeks were wet. That wasn't good. To tell such a person about his story would not only bore him, but waste his time. Mukuro knows what happens to those who waste Hibari's time.

Either death or eternal suffering.

Mukuro eventually pushes those painful thoughts aside and pick up Hibari's clothes. He walks towards the bathroom door, and places the clothes just under it.

"I've put your clothes outside," He yells. "I also give you those pajamas."

No reply.

Mukuro can only hear the sound of running water, as it lands onto something, either bare skin or tiles. He begins to concentrate on such a sound, why he's not sure. Soon he hears his own heartbeat, going faster than usual. Then it comes to him, another memory of Giotto.

_They are in the woods, taking a walk Giotto so enjoys when he has free time. As they walk, Giotto turns to face him, and as usual, smiles. _

_"Love is as warm as the sun's shine, love is as sweet as a piece of candy, love is eternal as the love I shall give you."_

It is blurry on what happens next, but Mukuro starts to realise why he listens to Hibari in the shower. He, may have feelings for him, caused by last night or he has always been this way. He's just been too selfish to notice it like back then. Mukuro takes his ear away from the door, and moves backwards. It's wrong, to love someone who'd never love you back. Why? Because it would only be a one way ticket to eternal pain, and those who care for you can do nothing to help you.

But Bianchi once said - just so he knew - that love is irresistable, no matter what the circumstances maybe. Romeo and Juliet loved each other no matter what, leading to their deaths. But they weren't killed, they just had a hard life due to their families being enemies and all. Mukuro is different. Sure the hatred comes from Hibari to him, but, seeing how Hibari listened to him last night, he may be able to drag out some love.

'Giotto, my love for him will be just like yours to me.' Mukuro says to himself.

Mukuro had closed his eyes, but now opened them due to hearing the door to the bathroom opening. Hibari, wrapped around with a towel, and still a bit wet, looks at him in the eyes. It doesn't take long for both boys to blush and one to pick up his clothes and close the bathroom door. It felt wrong to see that, yet it felt so good.

Speaking of good, Mukuro would love to have some hot chocolate because he, feels cold.

---

"Where are my shoes?"

Hibari asks once he finds Mukuro in the kitchen. Mukuro takes a sip of his cup of hot chocolate and thought for a while. Then, he figured it out.

"Where I left the big coat."

Mukuro smiles as Hibari took off. It was amusing to have such a person in his house, especially during a day like Christmas. Mukuro has yet to lose his dislike for today, but he sure can find a way to make himself amused.

And this year, he has more ways to entertain himself.

Mukuro did not like the fact that when he left the kitchen, Hibari was no where to be found, nor were his shoes. Mukuro quickly put on the black coat and green scarf he wore last night and ran outside, with Giotto's coat in his arms.

He looked almost everywhere and found no trace of Hibari, surprisingly no footprints. If he froze to death, Mukuro would never regret himself and end up commiting suicide for his miss-deeds. He sure did care about Hibari, just like Giotto who cared about him more than anything. Mukuro suspected Hibari to be at his school, but no one was there. He searched threw parks and asked civilians. No one had seen him since the 23rd. Mukuro became exhausted, and hungry. He sat on a bench within a park he had searched earlier and began panting.

A few minutes later, he heard his name being called.

"Mukuro?"

He turned towards the direction of the voice, and saw Tsuna, in a large coat. Mukuro had to put on a show as usual, so he smiled cheerfully.

"Merry Christmas, Sawada Tsunayoshi." He said.

Tsuna felt happy with his words and smiled back. "Merry Christmas, Mukuro."

He sat next to him, and looked at him face to face, like someone who had something important to say.

"I didn't expect to see you out here?"

"Is there a rule that I cannot celebrate Christmas?"

"No no! It's just that...Just a second ago I saw you looking very exhausted and you were panting."

"I'm completely fine."

"Mukuro,"

"Yes?"

"You are a horrible liar."

That statement was no different from the one Hibari made. Since when did he lose his skill in decieving others?

"I'm absolutely fine, believe me." Mukuro looked away, to hide any expression that hinted him being a liar.

"I want to believe you. But I saw what I saw, and I know you would never create an illusion that would make yourself look bad."

"I do hate it when others accuse me of things I have not done, so please, stop it."

Tsuna gulped. Mukuro not only asked him to do something, he also sounded scary and threatning.

"By the way," Mukuro began, while looking at Tsuna. "Have you seen Hibari Kyoya?"

"Hibari-san? No, I haven't." Mukuro sighed. "Why?"

"Nothing," Mukuro stood up. "I just need to return him this coat I borrowed earlier."

"Sure you didn't steal it?"

Mukuro glared at Tsuna.

"Eiiii!!!" He squeeled. "Ok! I won't accuse you of anything you haven't done!"

Mukuro looked away, and let out a small sigh.

"I could give it to him if you want."

"You say that as if you know one place he would be that I don't know about."

"No, that's not true. Just in case I see him I can give it to him."

"It's alright, I can do that myself."

"But Mukuro..."

Tsuna failed to finish his sentence, because the one he was talking to had just taken off.

---


End file.
